Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Policies Overview/Warnings
Blocking is the means by which an administrator prevents a user account from editing here on the Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki. Blocks are preventive rather than punitive measures used to prevent damage by dealing with vandalism and enforcing Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki policies. Block durations may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of policies broken. Sufficient written warnings should always be given before resorting to a block, unless the severity of the rule breaks demands coarser action. Over time, depending on the severity of warnings, a user's slate may be considered wiped clean, but only if they go at least 6 months with no further rule breaks. Requesting Blocks If a user thinks someone needs to be blocked, they should contact an administrator. Users reporting a block should tell why the user deserves a block. They should be as specific as possible. An admin will then decide if the user deserves the block. Wrongful block A permanent block should remain permanent no matter what, that's what permanent means. However, once a user is blocked (whether it be temporary or permanent), administrators will monitor their talk page for 1 month after the block is given. If they argue their block as being unfair or that the administrator who gave it skipped steps or gave it unfairly. The Administration team will look over all the facts carefully and hold a vote as to whether the block was handled fairly or not. If it's decided the block was not handled fairly (in case of the admin giving it being found to be bias, or that sufficient warnings or steps weren't followed per our policies) appropriate action will be taken on a case to case basis. (for instance if a user should have been given a temp block first, then the perm block will be moved to reasonably timed temp block). However, if after one month of the block, the user has not argued their case, they will have to wait 1 year before making any more pleas or arguments. Reasons for Blocking/Warnings Admins will block/warn someone for a variety of reasons. Good Reasons * Personal attacks * Vandalism of the wiki * Incivility * Harassment * Spamming * Edit warring or revert warring * Sock Puppetry * Policy violation * Inappropriate username * Excessive Godmodding, metagaming or OP'ing Bad Reasons * Disagreeing with an administrator, unless of course the disagreement leads to an argument and the user is asked to stop but doesn't. Block Duration Please remember, these are a guideline, to some extent block durations, and number of warnings given are up to the discretion of the member of the Admin team. Some rule breaks may be more severe than others, some may be clearly unintentional accidents, while others are clearly that of someone exhibiting troll behaviour. Users * 1st offense: First Warning (though sometimes, at the discretion of the administrator, a verbal warning may be given before a first warning, depending on the severity of the rule break) * 2nd offense: Second or Final Warning depending on severity of breach * 3rd offense: Temp block of 1 to 4 weeks depending on offence * Further offense: Permanent block Sock puppets * 1st offense: Permanent block First Warning , Template:First Warning } = What they did to breach policy. Second Warning (optional) , Template:Second Warning } = What they did to breach policy. Final Warning , Template:Final Warning } = The time period their cool down block will be for. } = What they did to breach policy. Temporary Ban , Template:Temporary Ban } = Their user name. } = Number of days they will be blocked for. } = What they did to breach policy. } = Name of administrator enforcing block. Permanent Block , Template:Banned Once a user is permanently blocked, there is no returning from that block, for eternity and beyond. Relevant Votes *Voting:Admin Team/Perm Bans - Resolved *Voting:Admin Team/Policy: Blocking/Warning - Passed Category:Policy